Flights of Valor (Dimensional Wars)
The Flights of Valor is a United Federation aerial battlecarrier under the usage of the Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N) for use in the Second Dimensional War against the New Order and the Grey Alliance. Features and Design The Flights of Valor is a massive battleship-carrier hybrid (a battlecarrier) that is able to carry an entire regiment of G.U.N troops (specifically seven thousand and eight hundred personnel; 7,800) and brigades of G.U.N automatons, land vehicles, and even aircraft. Other than being a transport/mobile base for it's regiment, the Flights of Valor may as well also serve as a combat vessel to protect itself and it's crew, or otherwise decimate everything in it's path. The Flights of Valor comes with a deck hangar that allows certain jet/plane-based aircraft to fly from and onto the vessel, with a couple of hangars on it's sides that are used for helicopters or VTOLs. Along with that, the battlecarrier comes with several deck and broadside heavy laser cannons to battle hostile aerial vessels, dozens of Air to Air Missile Launchers for heavy Anti-Air on it's deck, dozens of laser precision beam cannons on the sides and bottom of the vessel for light bombardment or AA, and then four Antimatter cannons, all of which are on the bottom for heavy bombardment. Along with that, the Flights of Valor come with many crew quarters, medical bays/infirmaries, maintenance stations, armories, and even entertainment centers to entertain the crew during break hours. Needless the say, the battlecarrier is quite the vessel to be taken seriously when involved in a battle. History The Flights of Valor began the planning phase within the year 3245, a year before the Anti Mobian Army had fallen. During it's planning phase, the designers of the battleship intended for the vessel to be what it is today: a mix of an aerial carrier and battleship, a battlecarrier so to speak. It wasn't until 3248 however that the Flights of Valor had began construction, as a large portion of the United Federation's resources were diverted to the construction of the battlecarrier. Of course, it being a massive hybrid of a battleship and carrier, the construction process was expected to take a while, as it was expected for it to be completed in 3258, as some of the resources were diverted elsewhere, what with the conflict with the Eggman Empire still going in full swing. However, the sudden outbreak of the Second Dimensional War had diverted more resources to the battle-lines, which extended the completion date of the massive battlecarrier to 3263, a full five year extension. Thankfully however, this would actually save the vessel from the total annihilation of the G.U.N aerial fleet at the hands of the New Order fleet within Mobius' orbit, and as such, procedures were taken to keep a top secret priority of the highest degree, which it's construction now dubbed Project: Valor. After the five long years it took to build the massive vessel and keeping it a guarded secret, the Flights of Valor was finally completed at it's intended completion date of 3263, just two years before the Second Dimensional War would end in another Mobian (not referring to the species in this case) victory. With the now massive vessel completed and the necessary crew members and personnel assigned to the vessel, all that was needed was to assign a commander to the vessel. After a short but highly difficult process, Hope Kintobor was chosen to act as the vessel's commanding officer, which she pulled a few strings in order to have her fellow companions: Team Dark to be apart of the vessel's staff as well. The Flights of Valor would see use in the Defense of Westside Island, when the New Overlander Empire and hired Gunsect forces invaded the island to take out the Kingdom of Acorn. At the Battle for Mobotropolis, when local Royal Army garrison forces and some of the Freedom Fighters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Joshua Sentrium Burns, Jayden Sarah Burns, and Julia Savanna Burns-Regis were being overwhelmed from the invading NOE and Gunsect forces, the Flights of Valor came in the nick of time to drive the Overlanders and Gunsect forces out of Mobotropolis, with the very regiment deployed on the island driving out the entire NOE force entirely. It is known that Joshua and Julia boarded the vessel so the latter could heal up her wounds, with the vessel housing the first ever . It's entirely unknown as to what happened after the Battle for Westside Island, though it could only be assumed it participated in the battle for the NOE capital, though it's hard to say if it participated, got involved and won, or was taken down. Trivia * The Flights of Valor's concept is inspired to that of the UNSC Infinity from Halo 4 - Halo 5: Guardians.